dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Damon
Character Damon is a fictional character from the series "Dick Figures" he is a demonic spirit but unlike Saigron he is not evil. he is an embodiment of satan and can control black magic. unlike Fifi he is silent, stable, and calm. Early Life Damon was a stillborn before he got born from his mother's womb. After he died he was sent to Hell and Satan told him that Saigron will be overthrowing him. After that Satan gave him Immortality and the powers of hell and death, resurrected him. After resurrection he studied the art of black magic and has a hidden library of every single spellbook. After Wolf summoned him and is about to kill him Wolf told him he been through a lot of demons and lets him experience Earth. After a long day Damon decides to stay on Earth and moves at an apartment. (in an RP) Abilities *Mind Reading. *Telepathy. *Rapid Fire. *Void. *Auto Fire. *Gun Channeling. *Second most skilled at Gun Kata. Sample of how Damon fights and uses guns Powers *Hellfire. *Levitation. *Deadly Fog. *Telekinesis. *Resurrection. *Demon Summoning. *Teleportation. *Immortality. *Cyclone Spinning. *Duplication. *Umbrakinesis. *Mind Possesion. *666. *Inner Demon. *Berserker Rage. Sample of Damon in Inner Demon Mode ' ' Sample of Damon in Berserker Rage Jobs 'Grim Reaper' After obtaining a scythe Damon found a new hobby, reaping souls. every time a person dies Damon uses his scythe to send the person to purgatory. His death note also makes him getting victims easier. Appearances Dick Figures Christmas (2013) Very Angry Day New Years Blast Fear Has Come Pt 1 Fear Has Come Pt 2 Fear Has Come Pt 3 Mecha Assault Trivia *Silent. *Demonic. *Became a Grim Reaper. *Knows everyone canon and fanon. *Was a Stillborn. *Immortal. *Can make people immortal, mortal. *Has a death note. *Invulnerable to the death note. *His power up is "666". *Doesn't talk much. *Resurrect other people. *Shows no emotion but only anger. *Anti-Heroic. *Can make people mortal, immortal. *Almost never smiles. *Original creator of the amulet. *Had been resurrected. *Can summon demon's like Saigron. *People calls him emo because of his haircut. *Listens to Heavy, Black and Death Metal. *Expert at bass. *His ultamite power is "Inner Demon". *Hates the songs "Livin in the Sunlight, Lovin in the Moonlight" by Tiny Tim and "Lollipop" by MIKA. *Not like Saigron. *Can use his scythe in battle. *His unstable is "Berserker Rage". *Will get to "Berserker Rage Mode" If anyone harms Let. *Energy charges rapidly in "Berserker Rage". *He will be a main character in Dick Figures: Fanons Unite. *"Berserker Rage Mode" will turn Damon into a beast that's unstoppable. *Gives him limitless energy in "Berserker Rage Mode". *Will get out of "Berserker Rage Mode" if he hears Let's voice. *Damon has no family left. *Didn't know that he misses his family. *Will remain on Berserker Rage Mode if Let dies. *Little faith in God and Jesus. Voice Voice of Zero from Megaman X7 'Damon's Demonic Roar' Theme Music 'Damon's Theme' ' ' 'Battle Theme' ' ' '666 Mode Theme' ' ' 'Inner Demon Mode Theme' ' ' 'Berserker Rage Mode Theme' Gallery Request 18.png|Damon about to strike Vio with Let Damon the Black Demon 2.png Demonic DF OC - Damon.png|Early Design Damon the Black Demon.png Berserker Rage Mode.png|Damon in BERSERKER RAGE!!! Damon (Anime Character Designer).jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Character